


I would give all this and Heaven too

by agentemind



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Filmverse, M/M, más o menos, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony se despierta desorientado, vuelve a la universidad, reaparece entre pastelitos y frappuccinos y repentinamente es el Iron Man de un Steve perdido entre lienzos, que es su constante, aunque jamás lo hubiera esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would give all this and Heaven too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vismur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/gifts).



> Escrito para Vismur en el AI 2013 de la [Comunidad española de Avengers de LJ](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Título de una canción de Florence + the Machine.
> 
> Beteado por mi amor secreto [DarkKaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkaya). (secreto, sí, claro...)

1

 

Son las tres de la mañana cuando Tony alcanza el reloj que está sonando bajo la cama. Debería estar encima de la mesilla pero es demasiado temprano para intentar descifrar cómo ha llegado hasta allí. O demasiado tarde. Los brazos le pesan, la cabeza le da vueltas y escucha un leve pitido, casi lejano, como si se tratase del residuo del timbre del despertador.

Pero no es hasta que se ha levantado y tambaleado entre bostezos hasta el baño que se da cuenta de que hay algo que no está bien.

“Jarvis, ¿dónde están mis zapatillas?”, dice, su voz rasgada por las horas de sueño y probablemente todo el whisky que bebió la noche anterior.

El primer fallo que descubre es que nadie contesta.

“Jarvis”, repite, aunque de alguna forma sabe que no obtendrá respuesta alguna, que no es un error del sistema, que no hay nada que reiniciar o actualizar o formatear.

Es por esa sensación que no consigue situar pero que está escondida en alguna parte de su cuerpo y le obliga a cuestionarse si sus movimientos son realmente suyos o si alguien los ha escrito para él. Porque no logra recordar por qué está en el pasillo si su intención al levantarse había sido ir al lavabo.

Y tiene puestos unos calcetines de lana.

Él nunca dormiría con calcetines.

“Tony”, escucha a su espalda, y siente la voz casi como si fuera una traición, a pesar del tono entre entretenido y afectuoso que puede leerse en el diminuto suspiro en que convirtió su nombre.

Cuando se vuelve hacia él, Steve está apoyado en la pared del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su imponente pecho desnudo y los pantalones de pijama más hippies que jamás ha visto. Parece relajado, con mechones de cabello descontrolado cayendo ante su frente y los ojos entrecerrados.

Por un momento se siente tentado a abandonar esa sensación de desastre inminente y dejarse llevar por la locura que podría estar viviendo. Porque jamás ha visto una sonrisa así en labios de Steve Rogers. No cuando se supone que está dirigida a él.

Tony mira hacia el otro extremo del pasillo en busca de una tercera persona. Por si acaso. Pero tan sólo encuentra oscuridad salpicada levemente por la tenue luz de la Luna.

“Steve... eh...”, Tony vuelve a girarse hacia él, para encontrarle mucho más cerca y con una sonrisa si cabe más cálida y más extraña en su rostro. “¿Qué haces... emm...”, Tony pierde el hilo cuando la mano de Steve le alcanza el hombro, mucho menos violenta de lo que la esperaba al verle alzar el brazo, “¿levantado?”.

Steve ríe entre dientes, pero no hay tanto afecto como malicia esta vez y Tony siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo aunque no parece suyo.

“Uno de los dos tenía que esperar a que te despertases para darte tu regalo de enhorabuena, Presidente Stark”, y dice su nombre con una altanería burlona tan exagerada que casi podría ofenderle si no estuviese tan distraído por los dedos que se deslizan distraídamente por su cuello.

“Mi regalo”, dice Tony, arqueando una ceja y desconectando de sus dudas cuando la otra mano de Steve se posa en su cadera, al instante colándose entre su camiseta y la cintura elástica de sus pantalones, en busca de piel que tocar con las ásperas yemas de sus dedos. “¿Mi regalo?”.

“Parece que alguien se lo pasó bien en su fiesta, ¿no?”, se burla Steve, pero su sonrisa desaparece al momento y Tony está tan cerca que puede ver como su rostro cambia lentamente de la traviesa expresión que podría hacerle olvidar incluso el desastre de Nueva York a una culpabilidad tan fría que Tony siente como le hiela la sangre.

“¿Puedes... puedes sentirlo también?”, pregunta, aunque no está seguro de qué espera recibir como respuesta.

Pero Steve no parece haberle escuchado, ocupado acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos y cubriendo casi por completo a Tony entre sus brazos.

“Siento no haber podido ir, de veras”, le dice junto a su oído. “Sé que era importante para ti y yo...”.

“Ey, Steve, no pasa nada. No podías venir, ¿no? No es el fin del mundo”. Porque ése ya lo hemos evitado juntos antes. Unas tres veces, piensa, pero no lo dice en voz alta, porque esto no le hace sentir como si el mundo estuviese en peligro.

Más bien todo lo contrario. Porque los labios de Steve encuentran los suyos y jamás lo había imaginado así, hambriento y dominante y en el límite de provocación que Tony es capaz de soportar antes de arrancar prendas de ropa e insinuar empujones impacientes hacia la cama. Casi es como si Steve pudiese mantenerle en esa línea, deslizando su lengua por sus labios, sus dientes, pidiendo un permiso para entrar que ya parecía tener garantizado, encontrando todos los sitios que le hacen temblar, mordiendo y calmando y recorriendo su espalda con las manos abiertas a lo largo de su columna y desapareciendo al segundo siguiente para mirarle ya a un paso de distancia.

Sus mejillas están enrojecidas, respira entrecortadamente y sus pantalones hippies no dejan nada a la imaginación. Tony tiene que tragar saliva.

Si fuera mejor persona probablemente intentaría pararle. O al menos descubrir qué está sucediendo antes de dejarse guiar hasta la cama. Lamentablemente alguien tiene que ser un cabrón para que el Universo equilibre los quilos de buena voluntad de Steve Rogers y a él le ha tocado ser el débil.

Tan débil y el hombre más fuerte del mundo para tener a Steve sentado sobre sus piernas, con sus dedos largos y fuertes bajándole lentamente los pantalones y su lengua trazando líneas aleatorias por su abdomen y no volver a tener catorce años y terminar esto incluso antes de que empiece.

A pesar de lo difícil que Steve se lo está poniendo mirándole desde su cintura, con los ojos fieros y decididos como antes de lanzarse a una batalla. Como el testarudo Capitán que conoce le miraría.

“Steve, mira...”, comienza Tony, sintiéndose un poco culpable, porque no entiende qué está sucediendo y sabe que hay algo que no encaja. A pesar de que recuerda la fiesta de la noche anterior, su ascenso, su primera operación financiera entre Industrias Stark y la Corporación Shield. Incluso recuerda el día en que se mudó con Steve a su pequeño apartamento en Brooklyn, ignorando los consejos y advertencias de todo el que le rodea. Lo recuerda todo de la misma forma que recordaría una película, escenas destacadas y brillantes efectos especiales, pero sin el sentido que lo completaría. Como si fuera de otro.

Pero Steve tan sólo murmura una respuesta, distraído, antes de deslizar su lengua desde el ombligo de Tony hacia abajo muy, muy despacito, haciéndole sufrir, parando para morderle la pelvis, besarle la ingle y perderse por su muslo mientras su mano sube por el otro, acariciando la piel casi sin tocarla hasta alcanzarle y rodearle y apretar un poquito y Tony no sabe si debería morderse el labio o dejarse oír porque literalmente es nuevo para él.

A pesar de que puede recordar esta misma situación como mínimo de la semana anterior.

Y se siente como una montaña rusa sin idea de qué decisión tomar al respecto de lo extraño que es todo a pesar de lo familiar que en instantes parece.

Jura que sabe que está acostumbrado a la lengua de Steve jugando a provocarle justo en la punta antes de lamerle de abajo hacia arriba, con la lengua plana y caliente y tan suave como siempre ha sido. Como supone que siempre ha sido. Al igual que la forma en que utiliza su mano izquierda para rodear todo lo que no es capaz de abarcar con su boca mientras su brazo derecho lo mantiene pegado a la cama, controlando los movimientos erráticos de sus caderas y frustrándole tanto como ese pitido que todavía escucha en su cabeza y que se va intensificando hasta que ya no es capaz de escuchar nada.

Ve el rostro de Steve en algún lugar sobre el suyo, hablándole, llamándole, tal vez, pero no importa, porque no puede oírle y su cuerpo pesa tanto que parece estar atravesando la cama y cayendo al vacío.

 

 

2

 

Tony alza la vista, desorientado, para encontrarse frente a frente con un Steve Rogers que parece mucho más joven que la última vez que lo vio, hace como cinco minutos, cuando tenía su boca tan cerca del bolígrafo con el que escribía el informe de la misión que era casi obsceno.

O eso cree. Eso es lo que su cerebro quiere recordar. Aunque no recuerda la misión.

“¿Te puedes poner de pie?”, le pregunta alrededor de una sonrisa de medio lado que intenta esconder la preocupación que se puede ver en sus ojos.

Tony le mira bien e intenta situarle rodeado de todos esos críos que se congregan tras él en lo que reconoce como una fiesta. Una fiesta universitaria a juzgar por los vasos de plástico rojo, las letras griegas de fraternidad que puede ver en diferentes camisetas y lo alta que está la música.

Y de fondo ese pitido molesto que le resulta tan familiar como la rubia con la sudadera de NYU a la que saluda antes de desplomarse en el sofá por el bien infinito e inmortal del dramatismo.

Steve tiene tantas posibilidades de estar allí como de no haber pisado ese ecosistema en su vida, a pesar de que las pruebas lo confirmen.

“¿Stark?”, lo llama Steve, casi alarmado, y Tony no puede contener una sonrisa que se vuelve malicia y flirteo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

“¿Steve?”.

Steve bufa, hace gestos a la gente para que se disperse y se deja caer en el sofá a su lado de una forma tan impertinente que casi puede ver desaparecer la edad de su rostro por completo. Edad que no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta allí porque, observando su perfil con todo el detenimiento que ser ignorado le permite, no hay ni una mísera arruga en la perfecta piel de Steve.

Steve aprieta la mandíbula y Tony jura que tiene que tener algún problema psicológico porque un movimiento como ese no debería ser tan sexual.

“Esta fiesta apesta”, grita un crío a otro en alguna parte y Steve murmura su acuerdo de forma distraída.

Tony reconoce la música que está sonando como uno de los hits del momento y de pronto no entiende por qué añora una época en la que no vivió ni por qué tiene la impresión de que Steve debería estar en cualquier lugar menos en esta patética fiesta de principiantes. Aunque jamás haya estado en una distinta. Pero un lugar así... Steve está destinado a algo mucho más grande, eso lo tiene claro.

“¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?”, pregunta Tony sin pensar.

Steve se vuelve para mirarle, incrédulo, y bufa entre dientes, negando levemente con la cabeza mientras dice: “¿Como Asgard?”.

Tony ríe para dentro y se atraganta con la sensación de que la idea no es tan desquiciada como parece.

“¿Starbucks?”, dice tras toser un par de veces. Se pone en pie de un salto olvidando que no hace ni quince minutos que se desmayó y cayó redondo contra la mesa del comedor de algún pringado y se tambalea levemente hasta que Steve lo estabiliza con una mano en el hombro.

“La cafetería del campus de Biología está más cerca”, responde Steve con una sonrisa y camina hacia la puerta dejando a Tony allí solo, pensando en bollos voladores y café por todas partes que no sabe de dónde han salido.

Excepto que sí que lo sabe, porque recuerda chocarse con Steve en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca hace meses, en su segundo mes en la universidad, hacer caer todos sus libros y ayudarle a recogerlos antes de soltarle una frase que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y seguir su camino.

Recuerda a Steve en la cafetería a la que se dirigen, manchado de café, rumbo al servicio. Y también recuerda escapar antes de tener que devolver el bollo que había atrapado antes de que cayese al suelo y que Steve había pagado.

Recuerda ser un cabrón y recitar la misma frase cuando todavía podía escucharle y reír sarcásticamente durante su huida.

Recuerda chocarse con Steve por tercera vez junto al árbol más antiguo de la universidad y decir otra vez: “Siempre con la mente abierta pero los ojos cerrados, capitán” mientras se levantaba del suelo con su sonrisa más arrogante en el rostro. Para causar mayor impresión.

“¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo la mente abierta?”, le había respondido Steve, revisando a Tony de arriba a abajo en busca de un nombre por el que llamarle y encontrándolo en la identificación que colgaba de su bata blanca. “Stark”, y lo dijo de la misma forma que lleva diciéndolo todo el semestre, con una arrogancia que compite con la suya a muy alto nivel.

Recuerda cómo señaló su brazo manchado de pintura rosa y carboncillo, encogerse de hombros y resumir “artistas”, como si ello respondiera a todas las preguntas del Universo. “Siempre con la cabeza llena de colores imposibles e historias que no se pueden ver con los ojos”, había dicho como explicación, recibiendo una sonrisa torcida y un bufido que ahora reconoce como una parte fundamental del carácter de Steve.

“No te rompas nada”, le había respondido, igual que le dice entonces, mientras Tony intenta conseguirles un descuento tonteando con la camarera de la cafetería.

Tony sonríe, cómodo, apoyado en la barra como si el espacio le perteneciese, como si todo lo que puede ver le perteneciese, como si él perteneciese. Casi puede sentir que no hay nada tirando de él hacia otro lugar.

“¿Celoso?”, pregunta Tony, arqueando una ceja y sacando una risilla a la camarera, que niega con la cabeza y los deja solos para poder ocuparse de sus cafés.

Steve tiene esa mirada decidida que Tony reconoce aunque jamás le ha visto expresar nada además de exasperación y sorna, e instintivamente da un paso hacia atrás, encontrando así su espalda la estantería de libros que convirtió esta en la cafetería favorita de Steve.

Ojos fieros y decisión inquebrantable es lo último que Tony ve antes de que Steve le bese y todo se apague de pronto como si alguien hubiera apretado el interruptor de su vida.

 

 

3

 

Tony despierta con la sensación de que alguien le ha golpeado con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza cuando en realidad lo único remotamente violento de la situación es el charquito de babas que dejó sobre la mesa de la pastelería y que definitivamente Capitán América ha visto.

Porque Capitán América es algo que sabe con certeza a pesar de que no tiene ni idea de por qué no recordó al momento dónde estaba cuando despertó o de por qué siente un vacío en el pecho donde cree que debería haber algo que no está.

Y no es una metáfora de su corazón.

El Capitán le dedica una sonrisa antes de continuar limpiando las mesas azules y rojas que llenan el local.

El Capitán América.

El retirado Capitán América que ahora es dueño de una pastelería en Chinatown y da café gratis a Tony todos los días porque definitivamente vive en la calle dado el estado de sus zapatos. Y eso sí que es un cambio, aunque no tenga muy claro por qué.

“¿No has ido al comedor hoy?”, pregunta Steve desde el otro lado de la barra, donde reorganiza los vasos azules, blancos y rojos que ya estaban ordenados. Intenta perder el tiempo. Tony lo sabe porque Tony sabe que Steve no quiere echarle hasta que él quiera marcharse, porque es Octubre y hace suficiente frío para empañar los cristales que ya no le dejan ver la oscura ciudad.

“Hoy cierras tú”, responde Tony, porque sabe que es cierto, además de obvio. “Mañana iré a cenar al comedor, que cierra Natasha”.

Steve ríe y lo hace con esa risa vibrante y llena de una vida que da calor a ese lugar vacío de sentimiento real. Porque América le hizo esto a Steve y Steve merecía algo mucho mejor que trabajar doce horas diarias en un barrio como ese aguantando a gente como él.

“Ten”, dice Steve entonces, dejando un plato sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a él en el asiento de vinilo de colores.

Cuando Tony mira hacia abajo descubre un trozo imponente de tarta de chocolate y nueces y si no tuviese delante a Steve Rogers, juraría que jamás había visto nada tan hermoso. Porque su estómago ruge y ya ni es capaz de avergonzarse sobre ello.

“No puedo...”, comienza Tony, intentando negarse a aceptarlo a pesar de la súplica que puede ver en los ojos del Capitán y que le obliga a bajar la cabeza.

Aunque debería ser al revés. Debería suplicar él por su ayuda en lugar de arrebatarle otro pedacito de amabilidad a Steve, porque llevaba semanas dejando frappuccinos en la puerta del edificio abandonado en el que duerme los miércoles antes de que Tony se atreviese a entrar en el local y darle las gracias.

Cosa que aún no ha hecho.

Un hombre que ha visto la espalda de su país tras servirle durante años a niveles que nadie podría imaginar, que ha sido despreciado y convertido en un chiste por un gobierno que perdió el control cuando Industrias Hammer absorbió Stark Industries porque su presidente estaba demasiado ocupado no ocupándose de nada y...

Una cálida mano en su antebrazo le obliga a mirar hacia arriba.

“Yo hice esta tarta, Tony”, dice Steve poniéndose en pie. “Espero que puedas”.

Y con eso le da la espalda para seguir repitiendo sus tareas, dejando boquiabierto a un Tony que creía ser anónimo, estar a salvo de la vergüenza y el sentimiento de culpa que le acosan cada mañana al ver en qué se han convertido las calles, la ciudad, su ciudad. La de ambos.

Porque es todo por su culpa y jamás merecerá que alguien como Steve intente cuidar de él.

“Steve, espera”, dice, viéndole caminar hacia la cocina, sus hombros erguidos, tensos, su espalda el inmenso muro que siempre ha visto a su alrededor porque no lo merece.

Se pone en pie, intenta seguirle, pero sus piernas se anclan en algo que no puede ver y cae hacia un vacío que no existía hasta que comenzó a caer pero ya no está allí.

 

 

4

 

Tony despierta en el sofá con la sensación de que ya ha vivido ese día, pero cuando comprueba la hora en el reloj del reproductor de vídeo de Steve, ya son las cinco de la tarde y nadie se despertaría durante una maldición como esa cuando está a punto de terminarse el día.

Lo que le ha despertado ha sido un estruendo metálico proveniente de la cocina y no le apetece demasiado levantarse cuando todavía tiene el pie dormido, así que se incorpora sobre sus codos y alza la voz lo suficiente para que llegue a la otra habitación.

“¿Remodelando?”.

Otro estruendo es la respuesta. Probablemente sarcasmo marca Rogers.

Cuando está a punto de levantarse, a los dos minutos y medio de esperar una respuesta real, Steve aparece junto al sofá con una sartén en la mano y un brazo metálico en la otra.

“¿Has estado comprando menaje por internet?”, pregunta Tony, conteniendo la risa tras su expresión más seria. Una mueca rara es lo que consigue. “No te puedes fiar de esos chinos”.

Steve bufa y sacude el brazo de la armadura en el aire.

“Sé que son los únicos que no te cobran los gastos de envío, Steve, pero hay una tienda a la vuelta de la esquina que vende cazuelas menos... raras”.

Steve bufa de nuevo y está a punto de golpear a Tony con el brazo que cuelga de su brazo cuando alguien golpea la puerta del apartamento con más fuerza de la necesaria para que se trate de una llamada amigable.

Tony mira a Steve y sonríe de medio lado antes de volver su atención a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se plantea acercarse hasta saber qué hay al otro lado. Steve ya se ha acostumbrado a bizarras visitas y Tony no puede sentirse más orgulloso.

“Si viene a vendernos algo, ya estamos servidos, gracias. Tenemos acceso a internet”.

Esta vez Steve sí le golpea y una cálida sensación le recorre las extremidades. Como si no se hubiera acostumbrado ya a su dinámica. Como si todo eso no fuera normal.

La puerta se abre entonces para dejar paso al agente Coulson y a sus marionetas trajeadas de Shield. Hay cosas que no cambian, piensa Tony, aunque no tiene ni idea de con qué lo está comparando.

Coulson ni siquiera disimula cuando recorre la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada lienzo apoyado por las paredes como si estuviese en una galería. Tony a veces cree vivir en una galería, pero no le importa, no cuando él puso su granito de arena en la tarea de devolver el color al apartamento.

“Disculpen, caballeros”, dice Steve mirando con cara de pocos amigos la llave que el agente tiene en la mano y que utilizó para abrir la puerta de su casa, “pero este es mi domicilio y no recuerdo haberles abierto la puerta”.

Coulson sonríe en su dirección y se vuelve hacia Tony. La sonrisa que le dedica a él no es ni de lejos tan cálida como la que recibió Steve.

“Manipulaste a un mutante para que se colase en unas instalaciones del gobierno y robaste una prueba de un caso de seguridad nacional”.

“¿Por qué eso no es ni una pregunta?”, cuestiona Steve alzando los brazos en el aire y volviendo a la cocina con un suspiro.

“Manipular es una palabra muy fuerte”, replica Tony, poniéndose en pie para no tener que mirar a Coulson desde ahí abajo. “Además, si os preocupase el cuadro, habríais venido a buscarlo hace dos años, cuando se lo devolví a su dueño en un incomparable acto de bondad y amor humano”.

“Patrañas, Tony”, dice Steve desde la cocina y Coulson ríe entre dientes. A Tony no le gusta el brillo que puede ver en sus ojos siempre que se acerca a Steve. Es raro. Y lo raro es monopolio suyo.

“Perspicaz”, responde el agente. “Fury quiere verte” y mirando el reloj añade: “en veinte minutos”.

“Pero...”, se queja Tony, sintiéndose de repente como un niño de cinco años. Porque no quiere irse, no ahora. Acababa de empezar, todo, no sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero es demasiado pronto para marcharse y es importante.

Es importante.

 

 

5

 

Lo primero que Tony ve cuando abre los ojos es el cielo.

Anochece y está lloviendo, pero la calidez del sol veraniego le hace sentir el contraste con las frías finas gotas de agua y le hacen cosquillas en la piel. Sin embargo, hay una fuente de calor en su hombro derecho y no puede evitar el escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo cuando reconoce las voces que hablan a su alrededor.

“Mirad”, dice la voz de Banner en algún punto cercano a su cabeza. “Está abriendo los ojos”.

“¿Creéis que será él esta vez?”, pregunta Natasha.

“Siempre era él”, contesta Steve, apareciendo en su campo de visión con preocupación visible en su rostro y, por alguna razón, Tony no cree que nunca se haya alegrado tanto de verle.

“Stark”, dice Coulson, y Tony todavía puede verle ojeando cuadros en su cabeza y necesita una copa lo antes posible. “¿Puedes oírnos?”.

“¿Tony?”.

Steve le mira y sabe que la mano en su hombro es la suya. Puede sentir como le retiene allí, como le impide escapar a donde quiera que haya estado, como le ancla.

Todos le están mirando, esperando una respuesta y casi consigue que le parezca adorable durante un segundo. Casi consigue incluso censurar su lado malvado un poquito.

“¿Shawarma?”.

Las miradas expectantes se convierten en gemidos generales de descontento y el lugar se dispersa rápidamente. Hay algo más que llama la atención del grupo y lo descubre cuando se incorpora y puede ver a Thor agarrando a un Loki esposado al otro lado de la calle.

Steve se ha quedado a su lado, sonriendo aliviado y cada vez le recuerda un poquito más a aquel fatídico día.

“¿Qué me hizo?”, pregunta Tony, viendo como Steve se sienta a su lado para observar al resto de Vengadores en escena antes de que se llene el barrio de policía y cámaras.

“Hizo una especie de truco que te intercambió con tus versiones de dimensiones paralelas”.

Tiene... cierto sentido y todo. Apenas recuerda nada, sólo escenas aquí y allí, como borrosos recuerdos de una noche ebria, pero conserva la sensación que le perseguía en cada momento, ese sentimiento de familiaridad que acompañaba a lo extraño de las situaciones y a lo deprisa que parecía acostumbrarse a cada realidad.

Porque en el fondo sí que seguía siendo él.

“¿Por qué a mí?”, pregunta, porque siente curiosidad, no porque realmente lo necesite saber.

Steve no responde al momento y cuando Tony le mira parece incómodo.

“Porque tú estuviste allí arriba”, dice finalmente, mirando al cielo. “Tenías que ser tú, dijo”.

“¿Para qué?”.

“¿Porque se aburría?”.

Tony deja escapar una risa que no se esperaba y que no es capaz de reprimir y, a juzgar por la mirada de medio lado que Steve le está lanzando, él tampoco se lo esperaba. Pero tampoco parece molesto si lo rápido que se une a sus carcajadas es pista suficiente.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras Thor se prepara para llevarse a Loki de vuelta a Asgard.

Tony espera que esta vez se quede. Al menos durante un par de años más, porque el tío es listo y descubrirá la forma de volver a escaparse. Lo presiente.

“Tony...”.

“¿Sí?”.

“Están poniendo un ciclo de cine clásico en el teatro que hay junto a mi casa y...”, Steve le mira entonces y si no estuviera tan confuso, estaría seguro de que no hay tanta diferencia entre este Steve y los que recuerda haberse encontrado en las demás dimensiones. “Tengo muchas películas por ver”.

Steve suspira una diminuta risa que ilumina todo su rostro a pesar de lo cansado que parece y Tony quiere. Lo quiere todo y no sabe por qué no se había permitido quererlo hasta ahora. Se pone en pie casi de un salto y sí, es imponente, pero Tony no quiere seguir teniendo miedo de lo que no conoce y no puede controlar.

“Desde luego, Capi”, responde, tomando la mano que Steve le ofrece e irguiéndose con facilidad gracias a la fuerza del capitán. “Pero luego, shawarma, ¿no?”.

“¡Olvida el shawarma, Tony!”.

No sabe si ha sido Banner o Barton, pero realmente no le puede importar menos mientras sigue a la figura de Steve entre risas que le hacen sentir como un crío otra vez.

Aunque no pueda presumir precisamente de madurez.

“A propósito”, dice Steve, dándose la vuelta y sonriendo de una forma que hace temblar sus piernas, “el último Tony dijo algunas cosas interesantes sobre bases militares y seguridad nacional. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?”

Tony se para en seco en medio de la calle, seguro de que su rostro refleja tanta perplejidad como siente.

“N... No”, balbucea. “No puedes responsabilizarme de cosas que no he hecho yo. Aunque fuera yo. Sería... anticonstitucional”.

Steve le da la espalda y sigue caminando.

“Él dijo que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo”, dice Steve alzando la voz sobre el tráfico, sin mirarle y sin detenerse.

“Pues quizás debería enviar una cesta de frutas a un tal Kurt Wagner”.

“Él dijo lo mismo”, responde y Tony casi puede ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Porque empieza a entenderlo. Y será mucho mejor de lo que imagina.


End file.
